


How Far I'll Go

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Minor jakweenie, One Shot, Pining, Slow Burn, That go on this story line, There are gonna be more fics, Work one of a series, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: Newt,Empty picture frames don't add much to a room.- TinaNewt smiles and puts the letter on his desk. Upon further inspection of the photos, he sees that one is of him, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob.The other one is just of Tina.OR: Newt returns to New York to fulfill a promiseTitle from Moana





	How Far I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic of a newtina series I'm writing. Each fic has a name of a different song lmao. Hope you enjoy!

_Click!_

Newt makes sure his suitcase is on “Muggle Worthy” even before he gets off the boat- just to be safe. 

He's excited. Extremely excited. Corresponding through letters isn't good enough- he's finally going to see his friends and be able to actually _talk_ to them.

And he'll see Tina. 

The boat docks and Newt gets off the boat as fast as he can. Luckily, customs goes by without a hitch, and soon he's out in the mass of people, looking for a particular someone. 

That someone finds him first, though.

“Newt!” 

Newt turns around to see Tina skipping over to him. 

“Tina!” 

The two end up in front of each other and awkwardly stand there. Finally, Tina initiates a hug. 

Surprised at first, Newt hugs back.

“It's so great to finally see you again.” Tina says after they break apart. 

“It's great to see you, as well.”

“Queenie is probably almost done with dinner, let's get going.”

•

Tina opens the door, and before either she or Newt can step inside the apartment, Newt is attacked with a hug from Queenie.

Newt catches himself before he falls back.

“How-”

“Teenie’s thoughts are so loud.” Queenie cuts off Newt. 

Tina’s face goes red as she tries to change the subject.

“Is Jacob coming over tonight?” she asks, walking into the apartment.

“Mmhm!” Queenie says, following her sister in, Newt right behind her. 

“How much does he remember?” Newt asks.

“Everything,” Queenie says, “I don't know how.”

“You said the venom only erased bad memories, right?” Tina asks Newt.

Newt nods. “He also experienced much more magic than all those other muggles, er, no-majs did.” Newt continues on about some properties of swooping evil venom he recently discovered.

Tina smiles as she listens to Newt ramble on about what he enjoys studying. Newt suddenly realizes the smile directed at him, and now _his_ face goes red.

Queenie smiles, able to hear each of their thoughts. God, do those two pine.

“Oh! The books!” Newt suddenly remembers.

“Plural?” Queenie asks.

“Mmhm. I brought one for Tina, as promised, and one for you too, Queenie.”

“Oh, thank you! That wasn't necessary, though.” 

Newt shakes his head as he opens his case. “Of course it was. You are two of my closest friends.” _Hopefully more in Tina’s case._ He thinks. 

Queenie smiles.

_Please don't read my mind._ Newt thinks directly at Queenie. 

“Here we are.” Newt says, pulling out two leather bound books. He hands the first one to Tina, and the second to Queenie. “Tina, yours is the first one off the press. I was going to get the second one for you, Queenie, but knowing my mother, she would insist to get the second one at least.”

Queenie smiles. “It's quite alright.”

Tina doesn't say anything- she's too focused on the book in front of her, moving her fingers over the words on the front.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_Newt Scamander_

Queenie opens up the book and gasps. “Oh, Teenie! Open it!”

Slightly confused as to why her sister is giving her this instruction and not sure why Newt is blushing again, she opens up to see the dedication.

_For my friends Queenie, Jacob, and Tina. Thank you._

“Is- is that alright with you?” Newt asks after a couple beats of silence pass.

“Yes. Of course.” Tina says, still awestruck. Queenie gives a knowing smile, obviously reading her sister's’ thoughts.

That's when there's a quiet knock on the door.

“That'll be Jacob.” Queenie gets up and goes over to the door.

“He always knocks quietly just in case Mrs. Esposito is around.” Tina explains, eyes still on the book.

“Newt!” Jacob exclaims, walking over to where Newt is. Newt stands up and Jacob pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

_Getting a lot of hugs today, huh._ Newt thinks.

Loud beeps start coming from the kitchen, and Queenie rushes over, getting out her wand. 

“Mercy Lewis, I completely forgot about dinner.” Queenie says, frantically working around in the kitchen.

“I'll help you, doll.” Jacob says, joining her.

“Oh, I should feed the creatures quickly before dinner.” Newt remembers. “It should only take a couple minutes.” He turns to Tina. “Would you, uh, care to join me? Everyone, especially Dougal, has been missing you an awful lot.”

Tina smiles. “I'd love to.”

•

“So sorry about the mess.” Newt says, moving things around in his shack to look a little nicer. “I've been quite busy with the book.”

Tina looks around the messy work space. “It's really quite alright.” She then notices an empty picture frame on the desk. “Where's Leta?”

Newt’s head shoots up. “Wh-? Oh. Uh, I put her picture away. It's the past.” Newt pauses as if thinking what to say next. “I have you now.” Newt blushes. “You three.” he quickly adds.

Tina smiles again. God, she's been doing that a lot the past hour. 

“Well, we should get to the animals if we want to get done in time for dinner.” Newt grabs two buckets and hands one to Tina. 

As soon as the two walk outside the hut, a demiguise appears in front of them. He takes one look at the people in front of him and makes a pleased noise and moves closer to Tina. She moves her arm lower, and the creature climbs up it and attaches himself to her.

“Like I told you- Dougal has been missing you a lot. He remembers people- especially people he likes.” 

Tina laughs. “I was only down here once though.”

Newt blushes and looks everywhere except the woman in front of him. “I, uh, they might've heard me talking about you. And your letters. You're kind of famous down here.” 

Before Tina can respond, though, Queenie’s voice rings through the case.

“Teenie? Newt? Dinner is ready!”

Newt takes the bucket from Tina. “Go on up- I'll only be a minute.”

“I can help-”

“No, really, it's all good.” Still not looking at her.

Tina nods and puts Dougal back on the ground, much to the demiguise’s disappointment.

•

Dinner is...interesting. Newt is still embarrassed and won't look at Tina, and Queenie picks up on both of their thoughts. 

Knowing what's going on, when everyone is finished Queenie says, “Jacob, honey, could I have some help getting dessert out?” 

Jacob doesn't need legilimency to realize that there's some sort of tension, so he willingly agrees to help. 

The couple walks into the kitchen, and Newt and Tina are left alone. There's an awkward silence for a minute before Tina decides to speak up.

“So, do you have a place to stay?” 

“Uh, I was going to find a hotel tonight.” Newt says.

Queenie pokes her head in from the kitchen. “Don't be silly, you can stay with us!”

“Oh, no, I really don't want to intrude-”

“You're not intruding.” Tina adds. She smiles. “Besides, we can help with your creatures. I want to know what they've heard about me.”

Newt finally looks up at Tina and sees the smile- almost a smirk- on her face. He smiles as well. Even though his visit is short, he knows it's going to be great.

• • •  
“Good luck with your book tour, Newt.” Tina says. 

After a few days of staying with the Goldstein sisters, Newt has to go back to England to start his book tour. 

So here they are again- Tina saying goodbye to Newt before he boards the boat.

“Thanks.” Newt says. “I'll definitely be back soon. But I suppose letters will have to do in the interim.” 

Tina smiles. “Of course. Oh, speaking of letters,” Tina shuffles around in her pocket and pulls out an envelope. “Here.” She hands it to Newt.

Newt turns the envelope around in his hands. “I- I don't have anything for you-”

“Newt, it's okay.” Tina says, laughing a little. “It's just something small. Besides, I have the first copy of your first book.”

Newt smiles as well and hugs Tina. 

“Thank you, Tina.” 

“Anytime, Newt.”

The two separate and stand there, looking at each other, for a few seconds. 

Newt opens his mouth to say something else, but as he does, the ship's horn blows.

“I should probably get on-” Newt is cut off by Tina throwing her arms around him in another hug.

“I'll see you soon.” Tina says. 

“Yeah. See you soon.”

•

Newt is in his case on the boat when he remembers about the envelope Tina gave him. He opens it up to see two pictures and a note.

_Newt,_

_Empty picture frames don't add much to a room._

_\- Tina_

Newt smiles and puts the letter on his desk. Upon further inspection of the photos, he sees that one is of him, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob. 

The other one is just of Tina. 

So now Newt has two full picture frames in his shack. 

And where Leta Lestrange’s picture once stood, is a picture of Tina Goldstein.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll have the next one out, but I'll try to get it out soon-ish. School starts soon for me so it might be more difficult to get fics out then. Hope you liked it!


End file.
